


Apologies

by Spacecadet72



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Their first fight.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer/gifts).



> This was a prompt fill for Hopeless_Romantic_Dreamer who prompted "I don't want to screw this up." I struggled with this one a little, because I don't really see them as a couple who fights often. Disagreements, definitely, but not full blown fights. But I'm happy with how it turned out.

The sound of the door slamming shut seemed to echo in the front hall long after he had left. Marta sank into the nearest chair, her head falling into her hands. How had things gotten so out of control?

It had all started with the Thrombey’s. When would that family stop affecting her life? They had been contacting her almost nonstop the past few weeks and Benoit, usually so patient and willing to stand back and let her handle them as she saw fit, had snapped after Walt had stopped by the house. 

It had started with a weary comment about how that family should be handled, and for some reason, the remark had rankled. She’d lashed back and it had turned into a full blown fight, voices raised, but not quite shouting. They had disagreements and didn’t always share the same opinions, but this was their first fight, and now that it was over, she felt the tears start to fall. She knew he loved her, but what if she’d messed up what they had?

The fight had gone out of her as soon as the door had slammed shut behind him, and she just felt drained, and wished he was back so she could try and fix it. 

She heard the front door open, and wasn’t sure if minutes had passed while she sat worrying or if it had been longer. She stood and turned to see him standing just outside the living room. 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, looking as wrecked as she felt. “I never should have gotten so angry about it.” He stayed at the edge of the room, as if he was nervous to get too close. 

She took a step forward, wanting to bridge that gap between them. “I’m sorry too, I’m not sure why it bothered me so much, but I should have handled it better.” 

He shook his head. “You were right, it’s not my business and I need to stay out of it.” 

She reached him and hesitantly placed her hand on his arm. “It’s my problem, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t affect you. I want to know your opinion.” 

“I just hate seeing how they treat you,” he said, reaching up to take her hand in his. “It’s not right.” 

“Maybe, but it’s the way it’s going to be for a while,” she said with a shake of her head. She felt some of that old frustration rising within her and pushed it back down. They would need to talk this out, but she needed to be calm when they did. 

“I know.” 

She looked into his eyes, seeing the worry and defeat there. “I was worried when you left,” she murmured. “I don’t want to screw this up.” 

“Oh, darling, I just needed to cool off. I’m sorry that I worried you,” he said, drawing her into his arms. 

“Let’s not fight again,” she said against his chest, loving being back in his arms. This was right and where she was supposed to be. 

She felt more than heard his chuckle. “I agree, that was awful. Although,” he said, pulling back to look at her, “we will need to talk about it at some point. Clearly, it’s a sore spot for both of us.” 

She nodded. “You’re right, but can you just hold me for a while?” she asked, wanting his arms around her to help drain the fear and misery out of her. 

He pulled her closer to him. “Of course.”


End file.
